


Taming the Beast

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [17]
Category: Operation: Endgame (2010), Ravenous (1999)
Genre: (I mean they're an assassin and a cannibal that's kind of a given), Anyem, BDSM, Biting, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Pegging, Rough Sex, S&M, Scratching, Smut, Smutlet, hieroxives, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Hiero has been away 'on business', and she and Ives show each other just how much they've missed being together, in their own unique way. A kinky PWP little smutlet.





	Taming the Beast

Hiero has been away on one of her ‘business trips’, meaning that Ives has not seen or heard from her for a week. He misses her terribly during these separations, but he always looks forward to her return. After a mission, there’s always an intense fire in her blood, seemingly insatiable, and he lives for their wild and frenzied attempts to calm it. After she’s killed, Hiero is stirred and in need of a release like no other to calm the violence in her veins.

He pictures her on the plane home from whatever far flung corner of the globe she’s been sent to this time. She’s restless and irritable, unable to settle until she pulls her skirt up and slips a hand into her panties to take the edge off. She gives a soft little cry of release and smiles, but she’s not satisfied, not yet. She won’t be satisfied until she’s tangled in the sheets with him, the marks of his teeth on her breasts and her nails on his back.

Pleasure and pain have always blended into one in their relationship, and it’s this unique sensation that Ives lives for whenever he and Hiero fuck. They don’t make love. At this stage, Ives isn’t even sure if either of them are capable of such an emotion. But what they have is more than casual, far more. It’s a connection that only they understand.

The key turns in the lock, and Ives hears an overnight bag being dropped in the hall and shoes being kicked off. Finally, she appears in the kitchen doorway. Some who don’t know better would say that she looks like an angel, with her blond curls framing her face.

Ives knows the demon that hides behind that beautiful smile, and he knows how to appeal to its darkest nature.

“Good trip?” he asks, pouring her a glass of wine and bringing it over to her. They could almost be any normal couple. Wouldn’t that be a laugh?

“It was very successful, thank you, yes.” Hiero ignores the wine and goes straight for his mouth instead, a fierce kiss, her teeth sinking purposefully into his bottom lip until he can taste the salt of his own blood.

“I want you,” Hiero whispers in his ear. “I’ve wanted you all week. My pussy’s aching for your mouth on it.”

Her fingers card into his hair, the pain in his scalp sharp, and Ives hisses with pleasure.

“I want you at my mercy,” Hiero continues, and her hand in his hair slowly forces him to his knees. “I want you to lick me till I scream.”

“As my lady commands,” Ives growls. Hiero lifts her skirt to reveal red satin panties, already soaking through with a dark wet patch on the gusset. He noses at the satin, breathing in the musky scent of her arousal before grabbing the underwear and pulling it down in one swift motion. Her juices are shining in her nether curls and he licks them up eagerly, pushing the tip of his tongue up into her folds to lap at her entrance. Hiero grunts with pleasure as her hips twitch with need, and he finally takes pity on her, finding her clit and dragging the flat of his tongue over it.

Hiero screams. No, she’s no angel, not when she’s so loud and has quite such a filthy mouth. These are the moments he enjoys the most, when he can make her come undone. He slides a finger up inside her tight vagina and strokes her, the motion absurdly gentle in contrast to the teeth marks he leaves on her inner thighs. When Hiero wants to be eaten out, she wants to be devoured in all senses of the word.

Ives presses another finger up inside her slippery entrance and Hiero hooks one leg over his shoulder, her stiletto-heeled shoe digging into his back and spurring him on. Her thighs are quivering either side of his head and her filthy southern drawl has never sounded so delicious in his ears.

Hiero swears profusely as she comes, her fingernails scraping his scalp, and as she slips her foot back down to the ground, Ives smirks up at her, wiping his face and licking her sweet juices off his fingers.

“Feeling better?” he asks. “Have I tempered the beast inside?”

Hiero’s returning smile is devilish, and he knows that this isn’t over, not by a long shot.

“Oh, she’s grateful for your tongue, my dear,” Hiero coos. “But she’s got a mighty big appetite after being away from you for so long, honeypie, and she still wants to run a little wild before she’s caged again.”

She pushes him roughly back down as he tries to get to his feet, and Ives feels his cock stir and his eyes narrow in anticipation. As much as he loves Hiero when she lets him take the lead and rip her clothes to shreds, he enjoys her dominance just as much. She’s a teasing, infuriating mistress and he needs a firm hand.

“I still want you at my mercy,” she says. “I want you naked on your knees. I want your sweet ass tonight, honey. I’ve been thinking about it all week.”

She lets him up then and lets him pull her in close for a kiss, heavy and bruising.

“Well, let’s see if we can’t do something about that,” he purrs, heading towards the bedroom. He strips off quickly and kneels on the bed, waiting and ready. He’s so hard now it’s almost painful, but he doesn’t try to ease the pressure. There’s too much good to come.

Hiero saunters in, nude and sultry with lips redder than blood and skin as perfect and peachy as anyone could hope for. Her line of work is good for her.

“Ready, lover boy?” she asks, smacking his ass hard. Ives hisses at the sensation, closing his eyes and nodding in anticipation. “Good man.”

By the time he opens his eyes again, Hiero is wearing the harness, the thick, stiff cock standing proud in front of her. She blows him a kiss before getting on the bed behind him, and Ives feels cold lube drizzle between his ass cheeks. When he wriggles, Hiero slaps his butt again.

“All in good time, sugar. Don’t be needy now.”

Ives grunts his impatience, but he doesn’t really mind, not when her finger presses into his asshole and begins to work it. His cock is dripping precum now but a move to hump against the pillows earns him another smack.

“I want to take my time, honey. I missed you, you know.”

“I missed you too.”

Such a strangely tender moment in the midst of a hot, dirty fuck, at odds with Hiero’s movements as she pulls her fingers out and pushes the dildo inside, her hips thrusting hard and Ives feeling every touch of the silicone against his prostate.

“Jesus Christ, Hiero!”

Her fingernails scratch sharp lines down his back.

“Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain now, sweetie.” Her voice is syrupy-smooth and dangerous, the way she sounds before she kills. “You know how I don’t like it.”

“Fuck me!”

“Oh, I am, I am.”

The dildo is still deep in his ass as Hiero reaches around and grabs his aching cock. One, two pumps and he’s spurting thick over the bedcovers.

“Good things come to those who wait,” Hiero coos. She pulls the cock out of his ass torturously slowly, and Ives collapses into a boneless heap on the bed, the puddle of his seed smearing on his skin. He hears Hiero unstrap the harness and the dull thud of it dropping to the floor, then her warm weight is smothering him again.

“I missed this,” she says softly. “I missed you. I missed us.”

“Yeah. I did too.”

For now, it’s the nearest thing they’ll get to admitting how much they need each other, and for now, they’re both ok with that.


End file.
